I Don't Know What to Call This
by BlackxxCherry
Summary: Headcanon: Kagune are extremely sensitive Warnings: selfcest/kink/toy?Idon'tevenknowI'msosorry


I'M SO SORRY THAT I'M SUPER PERVERTED. I WROTE THIS AGES AGO, BUT MY FRIEND CONVINCED ME TO PUT IT UP. THIS IS SOME KINKY STUFF, I'M SORRY. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED; FEEL FREE TO CLICK THE BACK BUTTON. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME. I STILL HAVE TO FINISH MY OTHER FICS /SOBS

**Disclaimer: Tokyo Ghoul doesn't belong to me**

* * *

><p>It happened when he was in a middle of a kill. His kagune had brushed his targets side and he had felt...a <em>tingle. <em>He had ignored it then, and went back to his apartment after eating. Then at some point, he remembered that feeling, and with nothing else to do for the day, decided to do some experimenting. He made sure his blinds and windows were closed (we for want his neighbors finding out what he was, now would he?), before carefully bringing out his kagune. There wasn't much room in his small apartment, but he made do. He reached his rinkaku out to curl towards him, and gently, if not hesitantly, touched his kagune with a finger. His heart thumped a bit at the touch. Becoming more comfortable, he ran his finger along his kagune, causing a sudden jolt. Mentally reeling back in surprise at his body's reaction, he slid his finger along the muscle-like appendage, and felt the jolt once more. And it was then that he found out that kagunes, or maybe just his kagune, was quite...sensitive. Feeling a tightness in his pants, he realized, with shock, that he was _hard_ from this little experiment. Almost nervously, he ran his fingers in random patterns along the slick appendage, and found himself gasping, falling to his knees onto his bed, his dick throbbing almost painfully. A sick feeling twisted in his stomach at the realization that he had made himself hard through the use of his kagune, something that was supposedly only useful for battle. A small, disturbing, yet oh-so-tempting thought crept into his mind. What if he were to...

He quickly stripped down, a small breathe of relief escaping his mouth when his throbbing member was released from its confines, and crawled into a more comfortable position on his bed. Crouched on all-fours to allow more room for his kagune, Kaneki reached for it once more, gripping it more firmly this time. Bolts of spasms wrecked his body, and his sheets were covered with his cum as he came on the spot. He was gasping, his body hot, and his hands were empty. Smearing his fingers with his cum, Kankei slowly reached behind him and fingered his puckered hole. A finger slid in easily, and he began to pump his finger in and out before adding a second, then third finger. By the time he was done preparing himself, he was a puddle of mess, his skin shining with sweat, and then he gently pushed one of his "tails" against his hole, gasping when it penetrated him. It took quite a while before he felt he had pushed it in far enough, never before having felt so _full_ in his life. He was stretched so far, almost inhumanely so, in order to fit in his kagune tail. As soon as he got used to the length buried in his ass, he slid his kagune out before making himself slam it into him at a ridiculous speed. He cried out as he came once more, by now his stomach was smeared his his cum. He continued this until he slammed into himself at a certain angle, and _screamed. _The pleasure was so intense, and he came for the third time in the same night. His mind was blank, and his body was spasming, and all he could feel was the pleasure. Suddenly everything came back to him, and it seemed his awareness was heightened as he realized he had his own kagune shoved far up his ass, actually throbbing, and feeling so hot he felt like he was burning up from the inside out. He was a mess, and it seemed as though his body was reacting on its own. He sobbed into his covers as he made his kagune thrust at that one angle, pushing against whatever it was he had found. He had no more strength left in his body, and he had to hold himself up with his kagune, his ass raised in the air as he continued to fuck himself. The pleasure from being rammed in and from the heightened sensitivity of his kagune made him feel like he was losing his mind. He slowly added another "tail" of his kagune, blood mixing in with all the cum, screaming in both pain and a bit of pleasure as he literally tore himself to fit it in, though it was healed as soon as it ripped. At this point, his body was molded around the appendages in his ass, and reached far enough that he could feel the bump of the tip of his kagune on his stomach, and he morbidly ran his hand along the bump. Soon enough, both "tails" were ramming into his ass, sometimes at different times, sometimes in complete synchronization. His bed shook from the pure force, and he had no doubt that his anyone within twenty feet of his apartment could hear him screaming in pleasure. In one, last, shove, Kaneki came for the last time, and slumped into the sweat and cum-soaked sheets, his body a pile of mush. He slowly withdrew his kagune from himself, coming out with a squishy "pop", leaving him to feel quite empty. There was no point in salvaging his sheets, and he'd have to throw them out, so he curled up into his bed, his kagune curling around his small body, and promptly fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I'M SO SORRY I DON'T EVEN KNOW ANYMORE<strong>


End file.
